Devil's Advocate
by xhappily-randomx
Summary: Ikuto's a demon who grants wishes - for a price, of course. When Amu's sister falls ill she's desperate to help and trades her soul with him to have her wish granted. Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

I sat there and watched as she cried her heart out.

"Ami!" She sobbed. She sat down on a chair near the hospital bed, clutching her younger sister's hand comfortingly – well, it would've been comforting if the younger girl had been conscience. "Please! Someone help! Someone save her!"

The girl's sister had come down with a bad sickness. Right now she looked to be in a deep, troubled sleep. Her cute, plump little face was damp with sweat, and her curly light reddish brown hair was messy and flat. She did indeed look sick.

And why was _I_ here? I was here to fulfil a wish. But to grant that wish I needed to hear three words.

"_Please_! I'll do anything!" she wailed.

_That's my cue._

"Would you Amu? Would you do _anything_?" I asked, finally appearing in a visible form.

Amu whipped around to stare at me. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm... someone who grants wishes," I grinned devilishly. "For a price, of course."

She nodded, "That seems fair."

"So Amu, would you really do _anything_ to save your sister?" I repeated, moving closer towards her.

"You... you could do that?" Amu inquired excitedly. The tears had stopped leaking down her face. She looked very hopeful now.

Amu was a pretty adorable kid. She was ten years old at the moment (her sister was five). She had shoulder-length pink hair – that had been left down today – and golden eyes. A slight blush seemed to perpetually decorate her cheeks. It was adorable, really.

Normally I didn't pay any attention to the appearance of people, but Amu was special. I could sense a kind of strength within her. I was going to pay special attention to her.

This wasn't the first time I'd seen her. I've lurked in the shadows plenty of times since her sister had gotten sick. Ever since Amu had found out about Ami's sickness (I didn't know the details about it, Amu wasn't the one I was concerned with) she had been desperately searching for a way to make her better. I've been waiting for her to say those three words – "I'll do anything" – so that I could finally make myself known.

"Absolutely," I answered.

"But, you're not even that old. How can you do it?" Amu asked.

I allowed myself a small chuckle. To her – and the rest of the human world – I looked like a seventeen year old boy. I had dark blue hair that was a tiny bit long for a boy, indigo eyes, and a lean yet slightly muscular body. I was 5'10 in height.

"I have special powers," I said with a smirk. "And let's just say that I'm older than I look."

Amu gazed at me in awe. "Will you... help... me?"

"Of course. But there is a price. I'll heal your sister, but in return I get your soul. So, what I'm asking is, are you still willing to do anything for your sister?" I asked.

"Yes! I'll do anything!" Amu nodded vigorously.

Most people said that without really meaning it, thinking that they can get out of it somehow later or pretending that there was no real consequence to their wish. If that was the case I'd take their soul anyway, I didn't really care what happened to them. Amu, however, knew exactly what she giving up, and she was prepared to do it to save her little sister. That's why I liked her. She was a strong, determined child, with a kind soul. I wasn't sure what I'd do with her soul yet. All I knew was that I wanted it.

Some people would say it's wrong to take people's souls, but I'm not really evil. You can't get something and not give something in return. The earth has to balance out.

"Good," a wick smile spread across my face as I said it. "You'll have six years, six months, and six days to spend with your sister. I'll come back for your soul six years from now on September 27th. Deal?"

Amu nodded. "Deal." I stuck out my hand and she shook it. The deal was completed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I blinked in surprise. Usually this wasn't part of the transaction.

"Um... are you the devil?" she wondered.

I laughed. What a sweet assumption. "Nah. He got bored of this job. I'm just a demon," I replied.

"Oh," Amu murmured. I was kind of joking, but she seemed to take it seriously.

"I should go now," I said and turned away from her.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto the back of my shirt. I spun around and she immediately let go as a blush grew on her cheeks. "Did you... Did you fix her?" Amu enquired.

"Yup. She'll start getting better now," I responded. "Soon she'll be fit enough to go home."

"Thank you, uh..." Amu paused. "What's your name?"

"Ikuto," I said. Not much of a demon name, I'll admit, but it suited me.

"Thank you, Ikuto," Amu whispered. She held her hands up near her chest, and if she extended her fingers it would've looked like she was praying or something.

"Thanks aren't necessary. I'm getting something in return, remember?" I grinned, and Amu just blinked at me – though her understanding showed. "I'll be seeing you, Amu." I walked towards the window at the back of the room, slowly disappearing as I did so.

I hung around just long enough to see Amu smile when her sister blinked her eyes open, and then I left.

Today was the day. I was back. Well, back _again_. I'd visited her periodically over the six years, six months, and six days since we'd made the deal for her soul. Not that _she_ ever saw me. I was just... checking up on her.

Okay, so maybe I checked up on her more than was required. And maybe I started to like her a lot more than I should have. It was weird. I'd never cared for anyone as much as I do for her. I wanted to protect and be with her, not that I could've – until now at least. I did "accidentally" trip one girl who had been really mean to Amu, but that was about the extent of what I could do for her. I think... I love her. How odd.

I've never been in love before. I didn't think I'd ever fall in love – I didn't think it was possible. But it happened. And it truly was a weird feeling.

Right now Amu was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, biting her lip. She was waiting. For me. She was so nervous. Of course, any normal person probably would be.

A mischievous smile spread slowly across my face as I watched her. I was going to have some fun before starting business matters. I appeared behind her, leaned in, and blew in her ear.

Amu yelped and jumped up in surprise. She turned around with wide eyes that soon turned into a glare. "What was _that_ for?" she demanded.

I shrugged, "Fun."

"I've been waiting in agonizing paranoia all day waiting for you to come. Where were you?" Amu frowned.

"Huh. Most people try to _avoid _me. No one really waits for me to come. You're really strange, you know that?" I teased.

"Shut up! I am not!" Amu yelled. Her cheeks were already tinted that adorable shade of pink. "I was just trying to hold up my end of the bargain. I thought I had to wait somewhere you could find me."

"I can find you anywhere Amu," I whispered into her ear.

She shoved me back and I laughed. She was very amusing. "That sounds very stalker-ish. You better not have been stalking me for six and a half years."

"Stalking is a rather loose term, isn't it?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Loser." I stood there silently, and she fidgeted anxiously. "Aren't you um, going to take my soul or whatever?"

"Yeah, soon," I said.

"What... what do you do with the souls?" She whispered fearfully.

I had just finally decided what I wanted to do with Amu's soul in the six and a half years the day of the deal. I could do anything with it that I wanted as long as she didn't stay on Earth. "Usually I just send them away for eternal damnation and punishment," I said in an unconcerned tone. I moved closer towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Amu let out a startled noise and gave me a wary, questioning look. "But you... you're special. I'm going to keep you."

"K-keep m-me? Wh-wh-what d-does that m-m-mean?" Amu stuttered. She looked a bit scared, which wasn't what I wanted. I frowned. This wasn't going completely as planned. For some reason I was hoping she'd be... happy, I guess. That's a really stupid thing to hope for, but I still did.

Before answering her I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. She looked pretty surprised at the tender gesture. "I'm going to keep your soul, instead of sending it away. You'll stay with me," I said.

"You can do that? I thought you _had_ to send souls away," Amu said.

"I can do whatever I want with souls, they just can't stay on Earth," I informed her. "So you'll be mine now. My little Amu."

Amu frowned. "Okay, first, I'm not that little. And two, I'm definitely not _yours_."

"But you are. You gave me your soul. You're one hundred percent, completely, mine," I argued.

Amu sighed sadly and stared down at the floor.

"Are you ready?" I asked. I was having mixed feelings about this. In some ways, I didn't want to even take her soul. She looked so sad now. She didn't want to go. But I had to take her, because I already granted her wish. To have her with me all the time though... It's such a nice idea. I want to be with her.

She met my eyes and whispered a soft agreement. I tilted her chin up and pressed my lips to hers. Her mouth felt so nice and soft that I instinctively pulled her closer towards me. Amu didn't resist, but when my tongue grazed her lips she let out a surprised squeak. That was a mistake, as I took the opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth. Still holding her chin, I stepped back pulling her soul out at the same time. I felt the weird tingly, sparking sensation I usually felt when removing a soul, but this time I felt it with my mouth.

Amu pushed me roughly away as her empty body fell to the floor. She turned around and saw her body sprawled out on the floor. A mix emotions flooded across her face – shock, wonder, fear, confusion. After a minute of staring down at herself she managed to say, "Is that really what my hair looks like today?"

I burst out laughing, much to her irritation. "What? It was just a question," Amu mumbled resentfully. This just made me laugh harder. She stuck her tongue out at me and I pulled her into another kiss. She ended it by stepping on my foot. Hard.

"Ow, that kind of hurt," I gave her a pretend pout.

"You deserved it. Pervert," Amu said.

I laughed and took her hand. To my surprise she didn't fight me as I led her away (although she did call me a pervert again), back to the place where I live. It was going to be pretty interesting from now on.

**+-+-+-+-+**

**Well, that was another one-shot I wrote. :P I think it'd be better if I made it into a story, but I dunno if I want to... lol.**

**I think there was inspiration for this story, but I can't remember what it was... Haha. Plus this is short. Only about 4 ½ pages. Blah. Oh well. I couldn't think of what else to put in it. I probably could've made it better, but when you keep getting interrupted while writing it's kind of hard to keep your head in it.**

**I was writing it from Ikuto's point of view, but once I started writing it I started to think that I'd rather have written it from Amu's POV. But I was too lazy to re-write it. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^-^**

**3 Happily-random!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I **_**finally**_** had time to finish this part! School's been crazy! It's **_**really**_** hard this year.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the 2****nd**** part! :)**

**+-+-+-+-+**

I emerged on the other side (the land of the angels and demons), still holding Amu's hand. Amu looked a little wobbly and sick. I can travel anywhere I want in practically an instant, but if you're not used to doing it, it can make you a little woozy or sick. It feels like your body is being dissolved into little particles, swirling around in the air, and then reappearing again in one tingly rush.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Just fine," she answered. Amu squeezed her eyes shut for a second and then finally looked up. Her eyes widened as she took in the surroundings. We were standing on a large, white, wispy cloud that seemed to go on forever. The land was dotted with houses and various other buildings and objects. Bright sun shone from the blue sky surrounding us.

"Wow," Amu breathed. "Wait. How are we standing on a cloud?"

"You've just had your soul taken and you're talking to a demon, and _this_ is what seems weird to you?" I snickered.

Amu crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Don't be mad Amu," I cooed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. She freaked out and beat her fists against my chest. Not that it hurt.

"Get off me pervert!" She squealed. I let go, and she stumbled backwards, landing on the ground. I started laughing and she yelled at me. "Don't laugh!"

I held in the rest of my laughter and offered her a hand up. Amu ignored my hand and hauled herself up from the floor.

"I'll show you around if you like," I offered.

Her expression finally brightened as she nodded her head vigorously. I almost laughed out loud at how quickly her mood changed.

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed her hand and led her along. "We'll go to the fountain first. It's close, so we can walk. It's a good meeting spot, a lot of people go there."

Walking over the clouds felt like walking over a fresh new bed of grass. It was soft, squishy, and a tiny bit springy. We passed by a few houses on the way, including mine, but I'd show her that later.

"Why are all of the houses so small?" Amu asked curiously.

"Maybe on the outside they're small, but on the inside..." I let my sentence trail off, just to annoy her.

"But on the inside _what_!?" Amu exclaimed.

"It can be anything you want it to be," I grinned.

Amu gaped at me in amazement. "This place is _so cool_!"

We walked for a little while longer – with Amu making comments about the surroundings the entire time – until we reached the fountain. It was made of a smooth light grey stone that was soft to the touch with swirls and patterns carved into it. There was a large pool of water with a three-tiered fountain in the centre spraying out water in all directions. The liquid inside was an ever-changing flow of blue hues.

She leaned forwards and dipped her finger in the water only to jerk it back out when the ripple turned the water pink as it moved along.

"Pink, her favourite. The mistress will be pleased." Both Amu and I turned around to see a boy – who looked to be about fifteen – scampering back away from the fountain. Amu looked confused as a red velvet carpet was rolled down towards us, pushed by the same boy as before and another one. I however, knew exactly what was going on. Amu sent me a questioning look, but I just shrugged in response. She'd find out any moment now anyways.

A girl walked towards us on the red carpet. _Utau... _I sighed in my mind. Her two blonde pigtails swished past her waist as she walked. Her eyes were a pretty lilac purple. Utau was wearing her usual outfit: a light pink off the shoulder dress – that puffed out at the skirt – a pair of white thigh-high socks wrapped up with pink ribbon, pink ballet flats, long fingerless gloves wrapped up with ribbon, and her favourite accessory – her long, white wings stretched out to their full length.

Two more boys were rolling up the carpet behind her, and beside her were two other girls. Both of them were the same height, a bit shorter than Utau. The one with the short purple hair was Iru. She had wicked red eyes, and a pair of little black wings. She wore a sleeveless scarlet dress, and red leather boots that reached over her knees. The other girl was Eru. She had blonde hair that curled up at her shoulders, and sky blue eyes. Her mini-dress was an even lighter shade of pink that Utau's, with a hot pink bow at the collar.

"Ikuto-kun!" Utau cheered and ran full speed towards him. The boys pushing the carpet had to triple their speed. Iru was left standing there with a huff, and Eru tried to hurry after Utau.

"Utau, don't," I warned her. She didn't take my advice, and instead practically bowled me over with a hug. "Utau, get off."

"But Ikuto, I haven't seen you in so long! You're one of my best friends! I missed you!" she gushed.

I pried her off of me and turned her towards Amu. "Be polite, say hello," I instructed her.

"H-hello, u-um... my name's A-Amu Hinamori," Amu said timidly.

"I was talking to Utau," I said.

"Oh, sorry!" Amu apologized.

When Utau said nothing, I sent her a hard look and a nudge. She eyed Amu for another second before saying, "Hi, I'm Utau."

"Nice to meet you," Amu smiled and hurried closer to Utau. "And... the, um... boys pushing your carpet. Nice to meet them too."

The boys just stared up at Utau with hearts in their eyes, too enamoured with her to pay attention to anything else. They were basically willing slaves. Amu started to blush a little. "Don't worry, they don't talk to anyone other than Utau," I told her.

"Okay then," Amu said hesitantly.

"Who are you?" Utau asked.

"I'm Amu Hinamori," she repeated.

"No, I meant why are you here? Where did you come from?" Utau enquired.

"Well, Ikuto took my soul because I asked him to heal my little sister who was sick," Amu explained.

"Why did you bring her _here_?" Utau raised her eyebrows at me.

_Oh, great..._ "Uh..." I hesitated.

"Ikuto said that-" I put my hand over her mouth to cut off her sentence. No way was Utau going to hear that. Amu looked up at me murderously. I let go before she could bite my finger – or do anything else to me.

Utau put on a dazzling smile. "Well, isn't _that_ interesting. I think you and I should be friends Amu! I mean, every _friend_ of Ikuto is a friend of mine."

"Really? O-okay!" Amu agreed. She looked so happy that I decided not to tell her that Utau might just want to be her friend to find out why I brought her here. Utau loved to know everyone's secrets. "Can I ask you something?" She wondered.

"Sure," Utau said.

"Um... why do you have boys pushing around a carpet for you?" she asked. I found it weird that Amu didn't ask why Utau had wings.

"I'm the demon of love, and these are my-"

"Minions," I finished for her with a smirk.

"_Helpers_," Utau said through gritted teeth. Iru and Eru took the opportunity to step out into the spotlight from behind Utau. Iru had her hands on her hips, while Eru had hers clasped behind her back. "And these are my associates: Iru and Eru."

"Yo," Iru greeted Amu. "Iru."

"Hi, I'm Eru. I'm the good side of love," Eru explained.

"And I'm the bad side," Iru flashed a grin.

"There's a bad side of love?" Amu asked.

"Of course. There are good and bad sides of everything," Utau said. "Love can be amazing, but troubles arrive in every relationship."

"We help Utau decide who falls in love," Eru started.

"And how their relationship goes," Iru continued. "If it falls to pieces-"

"Or ends happily ever after!" Eru shouted.

"Let's have a seat. Iru, Eru, I'll leave the immediate business to you. Amu and I are going to have a chat," Utau said. Her two subordinates disappeared. She continued walking, and the carpets continued to roll out in front of her. Once she stood in front of the fountain she stopped and snapped her fingers. The clouds below her feet shifted to form a ring of benches around the fountain. Utau sat down and motioned for Amu to sit beside her. I sat down on Amu's other side. Utau's boy followers disappeared, as they weren't needed at the moment. They'd come back when she wanted them.

"So you're not evil?" Amu confirmed.

I almost laughed out loud. "Why would I be _evil_?" Utau chuckled.

"You're, you know, a demon. Generally demon equals bad," Amu said.

"Demons aren't necessarily evil or bad. We can be 'good' as well," I told her as Utau continued laughing. "We're just like humans. Every one of our actions can be labelled as 'good' or 'bad.' We're not _all_ good or _all_ bad."

"I guess that makes sense," Amu mumbled. Amu suddenly turned to look over her right shoulder. She looked confused.

"Amu? What are you doing?" I wondered.

"I thought I felt someone tap me on the shoulder..." Amu said. She whirled around again, this time to the left. Someone giggled behind the bench and we all turned around. No one was there. In front of us however, was a girl with long curly flax blonde hair sitting in an elegant cloud chair (more like throne).

"Hi Rima," Utau welcomed her.

"Hello Utau," Rima responded.

"No hello for me?" I questioned.

"No," Rima deadpanned. "My name's Rima," she stuck her hand out for Amu to shake. Oh well, it's not like I actually cared if she greeted me or not.

"I'm Amu," she shook Rima's hand gently.

Rima was a small girl, both in height and weight. She was only 5'1 tops, with a slim waist and skinny arms and legs. Her hair reached down past her waist. She was wearing a red bow in her hair, and a hot pink dress with a purple ruffled tutu.

Floating around Rima's head was a tiny little sprite. The sprite had orange hair and eyes, and an outfit consisting of a red and white polka-dotted hat and jumper, and white shoes. It looked like miniature a girl. "And I'm Kusukusu!" It trilled.

"H-hi," Amu stuttered. The sprite shook her index finger in acknowledgment.

"She's my trickster sprite," Rima elucidated. Kusukusu flew around Amu's head and then went back to Rima, landing on her shoulder.

Amu looked at me and I leaned closer to whisper, "She's a trickster demon." She nodded and turned back towards Rima.

"What brings you here Amu?" Rima queried.

"Ikuto's being mean and won't let Amu tell us," Utau pouted.

"We're friends, right Amu? And friends tell each other the truth. Unless... maybe... you don't like me," Rima sniffled as tears started streaming from her eyes. She wiped pitifully at her eyes. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Being around crying people was really awkward.

"R-Rima! Don't cry! I like you, we're friends!" Amu tried, with little success. Rima was still sobbing. Amu's eyes were wide with panic and she was flailing her arms about.

"Don't worry, she's faking," said two voices behind us. I turned around to be faced with Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko – who was leaning out from behind him. They were the demons of music and dance. Both of them were slim with long purple hair, ochre brown eyes, and pale skin – they looked like twins. The major difference between them is that Nadeshiko's a girl, and Nagihiko's a boy.

Nadeshiko had her purple hair tied up into a high ponytail with a flowered clip. She was wearing a light purple flowered Japanese yukata with a darker purple obi sash. On her feet were wooden sandals that looked extremely uncomfortable to me. I had no idea how she walked, let alone danced, in them. Nagihiko's hair was let down and went all the way past his hips – it was even longer than Rima's hair. He was wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt, a white belt, and dark red jeans.

"You two ruin all the fun," Rima scowled. Nagihiko made his way over to her and she continued to mouth off at him as he took it all with a light-hearted smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nadeshiko," she introduced herself to Amu. "And nice to see you again Ikuto."

I gave her a nod in return, while Amu shook her hand and introduced herself as well. Nadeshiko was one of the few tolerable people in the group. She was always really polite, and pretty much left me to myself. Just the way I liked it.

"Go away Nagihiko," Rima gave him a weak push on the chest. Nagihiko just laughed and then leaned down and gave her a kiss. Despite how it may seem, the two of them are actually in love with each other.

I looked over to see Amu blushing like crazy. She looked really uncomfortable to see this. Utau and Nadeshiko were smiling happily, clearly approving of their love for eachother.

I frowned when their kiss went on for a while longer. I felt jealous for some reason. Looking over at Amu I found that I really wanted to kiss her again, and have her kiss me back. Just like Rima and Nagihiko.

I stood up and grabbed Amu's hand, dragging her away from the fountain. Everyone else was probably pretty surprised by my outburst, but I couldn't take much more of that lovey-dovey crap. It was giving me a weird feeling in my chest.

"Ikuto!" Amu protested. "Wait, slow down." I kept going at the same pace, and she stumbled along behind me. "Why did you drag me away?" she demanded when I stopped and she ripped her arm away from me.

I bent over so that we were face-to-face and stared into her eyes. I wished I could see what I wanted in her eyes. I wanted her to look at me like she loved me – or at least cared about me. Right now she just looked startled.

Feeling an almost desperate need, I grabbed her waist and pulled her against myself, planting my mouth on hers. Amu jumped in surprise, and put her hands on my chest to push me away. I drew her closer, not ready to part yet. Eventually I let go of her. She stumbled backwards a few steps and panted, looking down at the floor.

I touched her arm and she lunged away. "Please don't..." she whispered. Her expression was a mixture between sadness, confusion, and fear.

I felt a pang flow through my heart, and I turned around, unable to look at her any more. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I said.

"Really? I though you 'owned' me," Amu commented bitterly, using air quotes around the word owned. "Doesn't that mean you can do anything to me that you want?"

"I can, but I shouldn't," I answered solemnly. Truthfully it seemed unfair that she was mine, but I still couldn't have her. "Can we keep going now?" I didn't want to talk anymore, I felt bad enough as it was.

"I-I don't want to go anywhere with you," Amu said.

I wracked my brain desperately for what to say. "I won't do it again. I'm sorry." That was all I could come up with.

"Can we just pretend it didn't happen?" Amu requested. "I'm too tired to fight right now."

I nodded and we continued walking. I was leading us back towards my house. I'd have to make more room now that Amu was moving in with me. Of course it would be a lot easier if she just stayed in my room with me...

I stopped in front of a small house made of charcoal black bricks and a brown roof. The windows were shiny, showing only a reflection of the outside. It looked small enough to consist of only one, maybe two, rooms. Amu looked at it with scrutiny before stepping through the dark wooden door that I was holding open.

The inside was completely different from the exterior. It spread out vastly before us, decorated in variety or dark brown woods, blacks, and blues. In front of the door was an opening with a winding wooden staircase and tile floor. To the left, down one step, was the living room. It had hardwood floors, a coffee table with a glass top, a bookcase, and blue and black chairs and a couch.

"Do you want a tour? Or..." I let the sentence end there, not sure what Amu would want to do.

"A tour would be okay," Amu mumbled. She was glancing around curiously, but seemed to refuse to ask any questions. Not that I blamed her. If I was her, I wouldn't want to talk to me either.

I took her through the living room first, then the dining room. Inside there was a table a lot like the coffee table in the living room, but much bigger – it could fit eight people easily – surrounded by chairs. Above the table was a chandelier made of intricately twisted and twirled black metal. There was a large window on the far side of the room. It had a really pretty view in the morning when the sun was rising and the sky was that mix of yellow, orange, pink, blue, and red.

After that we moved through the kitchen – complete with state of the art equipment (I didn't need food to survive, but it was quite tasty. Not that I could cook at all. Usually Utau would use my kitchen and make me something) – and past the bathroom in a loop back to the stairs. I took her to the top floor containing only my bedroom and another bathroom at the moment.

"Where do I sleep? There's only one room," Amu noted.

"In that room?" I suggested.

"I don't want to sleep in the same room as you," she grumbled.

"Do you want to sleep in the bathroom instead? The bathtub does look pretty comfy-"

"Fine. I'll sleep in the room. But you go sleep on the couch!" Amu commanded. She walked into my bedroom and slammed the door in my face. I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Amu, I need to change, and my clothes are in there," I said. Thankfully she opened the door and let me inside, though she didn't look too happy about it.

My room was like the rest of my house, dressed in mostly dark colours. The bed was black with navy blue sheets and white pillows, and the dresser was black as well. The floor was a cream carpet, and the walls were dark blue.

I went to my dresser and grabbed out a pair of black sweatpants. I stripped off my shirt, causing Amu to scream, "What are you doing!? Put your shirt back on!" She covered her face with her hands and peaked out from behind her fingers.

I dropped the shirt on the floor and smirked at Amu. "I don't sleep with a shirt on. I also want to put on these sweatpants, so if you don't want to see me without pants I suggest you turn around," I said.

Amu blushed violently and turned her back to me. "As if I'd want to see you without pants on! And why can't you just change in the bathroom? Stupid pervert," she raved.

I chuckled and changed into the sweatpants. "I'm done. You can turn back around," I said. Amu moved out of the way of the door so I could get through. As I passed by her I couldn't help but notice that she was staring at me. I did have some pretty nice muscles. "What are you looking at with that kind of expression Amu?"

"Wh-what? I w-wasn't l-l-looking at a-anything! And there was n-no expression!" She huffed.

"Of _course_ not," I said teasingly. "Are you sure I can't stay here with you tonight?" Amu just slammed the door in my face again in response.

I walked to the closet containing extra blankets and various other things I didn't need – including a few random gifts from Utau that all contained big hearts. I had to shove everything on the floor out of the way to get to the shelves. I reached up and grabbed a pillow, a blanket, and sheets.

As I walked back past Amu's room I stopped, thinking I'd heard something. I put my ear against the door. A sniffling, whimpering, noise came out. I dropped what I was carrying, and cracked open the door, being sure not to make noise. Amu was sitting on the bed with her knees hugged up to her chest, crying. She wiped her eyes and choked back a sob. I immediately closed the door. I stood outside for while, wondering if I should just ignore what I saw, or go in the room. After much deliberation I decided to knock.

"Amu, I'm coming in," I called.

"Don't come in!" Amu yelled. "I-I'm... uh... n-naked!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed open the door. I entered to see a still-crying Amu on the bed.  
"Hey. Are you... okay?" I asked.

"Fine," she sniffed. She shifted around on the bed so that her back was facing me.

"Amu, will you at least look at me?" I pleaded.

"No, I'm mad at you," Amu said.

"Fine, then I'll just stay here until you want to talk," I decided and jumped onto the bed. I arranged the pillows against the headrest and leaned back. Amu didn't say anything. The silence stretched on, and my mood darkened with it.

"Amu I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that before. I won't do it again, and I won't hurt you," I promised.

"Okay," she said, trying – and failing – to hold back a sob. She didn't say anything else, and still kept her back to me.

"I'm sorry I took you here," I continued. "But I couldn't leave you there. You made a deal. You can't stay if you made a deal. I only had two options after that, and believe me, staying here is a lot better than the other option. If I could have left you there I would've."

Amu finally turned around to look at me. Her eyes were red and tears stained her cheeks. She buried her face in my shoulder and cried. I hugged her tightly, occasionally stroking her hair. Her sobs spread further apart and her breathing began to slow. She drifted off to sleep in my arms. I decided to stay the night in my bed, not wanting to wake up Amu by leaving. I soon fell asleep as well, comforted by her presence.

**+-+-+-+-+**

**That's it. I'm not quite sure what I want to make happen in the next part... Anyone have any ideas? Plus I don't know what to make the other characters demons of. Suggestions? Please? :P**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^-^  
3 Happily-random!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this part took so long... I haven't updated in what, 2-3 months? Jeez, I'm **_**really**_** sorry everyone! When I was in school I had **_**so**_** much school work; and then during Christmas break I dunno what was wrong with me but I felt like I had so much on my mind that it was going to explode and then every time after I ate I felt sick for some reason. And now I'm back at school! Bleh. So, here's an update, but I have no idea when I'm going to update next. Sorry! Now that I'm starting school again I have all my end of semester projects due and exams to study for, plus normal homework. Ew. Wish me luck?**

**Also, I'm gonna switch from 1****st**** person to 3****rd**** person. Because I feel like it. Lol. I don't think anyone would really notice anyways if I hadn't mentioned it.... :P**

**+-+-+-+-+**

Amu rubbed at her sleepy eyes and gave a contented sigh. She didn't, however, open her eyes. She felt very peaceful at the moment and didn't want to let go of that feeling. Plus she was really sleepy. Amu never was much of a morning person.

After a few minutes she realized that her head was resting on something that was harder than a pillow. She moved her hand across the object. It felt like... clothing? Clothing covering something... Amu's eyes shot open.

Her head was on Ikuto's chest. The chest that she had felt up with her hand just seconds ago. She looked up, praying that he wasn't awake yet. Amu wasn't that lucky. Ikuto was staring down at her with a smirk.

"Awful affectionate this morning, aren't we?" Ikuto snickered.

Amu screamed and scrambled off of him. "What are you doing in bed with me!? Get out!" She grabbed a pillow and whacked him in the chest with it as hard as she could.

"_Ouch_," Ikuto grumbled, rubbing his stomach. He put his hands up in defence when she tried to hit him again with the pillow. "Hey! _You're _the one who fell asleep on top of _me_!"

Amu glared at him. He was just making everything worse. He sat up and gave her a grin. In return she kicked him right off the bed.

"Fine, I'll leave," Ikuto said as he hauled himself off the floor. "I have business to take care of anyways. Do whatever you want until I get back." He grabbed some clothes from a dresser then left.

Amu sat still on the bed for a few minutes, letting her hot cheeks cool down. She realized that she had no idea what to do now. She also didn't know her way around and therefore didn't feel comfortable leaving Ikuto's house.

Having no other clothes, she had to keep on the clothing she wore all day and night yesterday. She peaked out the door, half expecting to find Ikuto standing there. He wasn't.

At a loss for what to do, Amu just started to wander along. She opened one door just to find another – seemingly endless – hallway filled with doors. Amu strolled along. She dragged her right hand against the wall, but dare didn't open even a single door. She came to find a door with the words _Do Not Open_ painted on in white. She bit her lip, debating whether or not to open it. She was about to turn away when the door creaked open a millimetre. Amu nudged the door with her foot, but it opened only to show an empty room with concrete walls.

"That was stupid," Amu snorted. She slammed the door shut and went back the way she came.

She heard the sound of a doorbell and rushed downstairs towards to let whoever it was in.

"Hello Amu," said Nadeshiko. "I thought I'd come by and see how you're doing."

"So obviously I had to come too," Nagihiko added, grinning. "And I invited Rima."

"Hi Amu," Rima said. A flood of people began to come into the house. I stepped aside to let them pass. "I also invited some people – Yaya, Kukai, and Kairi."

"Yo, Hinamori!" A guy with messy brown hair waved. I wondered how he knew my name. The only reasonable explanation was that the demons I met yesterday had been talking about me. It made me feel a little embarrassed.

"Um, hi," I responded.

"You have to say your name," Rima nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh, right. It's Kukai," said the brunette guy.

"_Kukai_! You're in the way!" protested a young looking girl with brown hair in two pigtails tied up in big red bows. She shoved him a little and stepped in front. "I'm Yaya!" She gave Amu a big hug, leaving Amu speechless. That girl was really hyper.

"Kairi," a guy with green hair that was a bit longer in the front shook my hand. He wore a pair of square glasses over his eyes. They seemed a bit too big for him, as he had to keep pushing them up the bridge of his nose.

"H-hi everyone, come in," Amu said. Everyone was already inside, but she thought it would be polite to say it. "Why don't we go into the living room?" Amu sat down in between Nadeshiko and Rima on the couch.

"Amu, how come you're wearing the same clothes as you did yesterday?" Rima asked.

Amu blushed at the question. "Well... I didn't get to bring any clothes with me when I came here..."

"Later today you should come by mine and Utau's place," Rima offered. "Utau likes to dress people up."

Amu shuddered at the thought of having Utau force her into several girly outfits. She didn't do girly. "Uh, yeah, okay. But nothing too girly," she said.

"Yaya wants to come too!" Yaya pouted, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"D-don't cry, y-you c-can come t-t-too!" Amu stuttered.

Yaya jumped up from her seat and happily squeezed herself in between Nadeshiko and Amu to give her a hug. The three other girls giggled together.

"Amu, you should go get some snacks. I'm hungry," Yaya ordered.

Everyone nodded in agreement, so Amu went to the kitchen in search of some sort of food. Amu searched through all the cabinets. Ikuto sure didn't have very much food in his house. Eventually she was able to find a box of several different kinds of cookies. She spread them out on a big plate and carried them back to the living room as carefully as she could. Amu was a bit clumsy, and she was incredibly worried that she would drop Ikuto's very expensive looking plate.

"So guys, why do you think Ikuto brought Amu here? I mean, she's nice and all, but _why_?" Kukai asked.

Amu froze where she was. They were talking about her and Ikuto? She hid around the corner to hear what they were saying. She couldn't help it, she was curious. She wanted to know the answer to that question just as much as the others.

"I think he's in love with her," Nadeshiko said. Amu almost laughed out loud and almost dropped the plate as a result. She breathed out a silent sigh of relief.

Rima nodded, "It's the only the answer that seems to make sense. But how do you think Amu feels?"

"He's taken her from her home, her family, and everyone she loves," Nadeshiko reasoned. "I think a better question is can she _ever_ love him?"

_Oh my gosh, they're serious,_ thought Amu. _But... if he did love me he would've said something, right? Or at least shown some sign that he did._ Feeling slightly more reassured, Amu came jogging into the room, purposefully making sure her steps were extra loud.

The room went completely silent as she entered. "I hope everyone likes cookies, it was all I could find," said Amu to break the silence.

"Hooray, cookies!" Yaya cheered. She jumped up off the couch and grabbed the plate from Amu. She shoved a big chocolate covered cookie into her mouth.

"Why is everyone in my house?"

Amu turned around and hit her head on Ikuto's chest. She stumbled backwards but didn't fall.

Ikuto smirked. "You okay?" he asked.

"Why were you standing so close to me!?" demanded Amu.

"I don't know," he answered. Amu felt rage starting to bubble up inside her. "Why did you shove your face into my chest?"

"It's because you were standing so close, stupid!" She yelled and pounded a fist on his chest.

Ikuto draped his arms around her. "You're so cute when you're mad," he cooed mockingly.

Amu looked up angrily, but felt it all drain out of her when her eyes met his. They were incredibly blue. Her face was really close to his, and his grin was making her uncomfortable. Her face grew hot.

Suddenly she remembered the discussion from earlier. _I think he's in love with her_, echoed through her head. The room was completely silent, and Ikuto had stopped grinning, he was just staring at her. Feeling self-conscious and embarrassed, Amu pushed him backwards and turned away.

"Everyone, get out of my house," ordered Ikuto.

"But we just got here!" Yaya pouted.

"Did you eat all of my cookies?" Ikuto frowned.

Yaya laughed nervously and slid the now empty plate onto the table. "I think we should go now," she said and hurried out of the room.

Nadeshiko and Rima said goodbye to her, Kairi nodded, Kukai gave her a thumbs up and a wink, and Nagihiko smiled at her before they all left.

"I-I'm going t-to g-go to b-b-bed," Amu stuttered.

"No you're not. I have something to show you first," he said. Ikuto grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. He directed her to a door beside his bedroom that she was pretty sure wasn't there earlier.

"Eh? Was this door here before?" Amu asked curiously.

"No, not really," Ikuto answered.

_Not really...? That doesn't even make sense._

He opened the door, revealing a beautiful bedroom. The floor was a dark hardwood and the walls were painted white with gold highlights. There was a white sheet-covered bed on the far side, surrounded by silky cream curtains. On the right there was a long white velvet couch with on top of an ornate blue rug. Beside the couch was a small table with a blue lamp on top. The rest of her room was filled with a set of double doors (that she was secretly hoping led to a walk-in closet), some gold and blue velvet chairs, a mirror, and a vanity table.

"Wow, it's so pretty," she paused. "Um... it is _mine_, right?"

He snorted. "Who else's would it be?" Ikuto asked.

Amu ran into the room, running her hand along all the new furniture. Finally she made it to the pristine double doors. She threw them open and almost let out a squeal of delight when she saw that it really was a walk-in closet. After all, doesn't every girl dream of a giant room to hold all of her stuff? The closet was just a bit smaller than her room. One was had a long post full of hangers; another was comprised of shelves; and the back wall had a floor-length mirror and a table filled with drawers designed to keep jewellery.

"How did you come up with all this? How did you _make_ it?" Amu questioned.

"Well, to be honest, Utau designed it. And in this world, you can make whatever you want; you just have to focus," Ikuto explained. He was shuffling around, looking out of place in this extremely girly room.

"Huh," Amu paused, seemingly deep in thought. She closed her eyes, held out her hand, and yelled, "I demand a ham sandwich." She opened her eyes, but sadly there was no sandwich in sight.

"You're human, you can't do it," Ikuto laughed. "But you did look hilarious when you tried to conjure up a sandwich."

"Shut up, it wasn't funny!" Amu glowered at him.

"I have one last thing for you, here," he shoved a medium-sized box into her hands. It was a dark blue box tied up with a light blue ribbon.

"You have to stop making stuff appear out of nowhere, it's unnerving," Amu muttered as she took the box from him. Although she seemed nonchalant, she was actually rather surprised that he had done any of this for her.

_I think he's in love with her..._ She shook the thought out of her head. There was no way it could be true.

She tore the ribbon off the box and opened the lid. Inside sat a worn gold-turning-silver handle mirror. "Oh goodie, an old mirror," Amu said sarcastically. "Why are you giving me this?"

"If you look through it, you can see whatever – and whoever – you want. I know you miss your family and all..." Ikuto let his sentence trail off. His back was facing her, and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his pants. He looked surprisingly, dare she think it, cute.

She acted on a wild impulse, and gave him a quick hug. His body went stiff when she did so. She guessed that he just wasn't expecting her to hug him.

A flurry of emotions was zooming through her. She wasn't sure if the gift was so sweet that it made her happy or want to cry. Who would she want to look at first; her family, or her friends?

"Amu," Ikuto said, and turned around to look at her. "You hugged me." He looked thoroughly shocked and maybe kind of embarrassed.

"Stating the obvious, but yeah, I wanted to thank you for the gift," Amu replied. The room had an uncomfortable atmosphere now, and Amu wanted nothing more than to leave immediately. "I'm sorry, if you, um, don't like hugs..."

"No, it was nice," Ikuto said and gave her a devilish grin. "Won't you hug me again, _Amu_?"

"No. And don't say my name like that," she snapped. Amu couldn't believe she was actually starting to consider him to be a good person before.

"Amu!" Utau burst through the doors and into the bedroom. "Wait, why is your face so red?"

This just made Ikuto smirk and Amu blush even harder. "It's not!" she yelled.

"Okay..." Utau drawled. "I'm picking you up. We're going to my place."

"Utau, wait-" Amu started, but it was too late. Utau grabbed Amu's hand, snapped, and then they were gone.

**+-+-+-+-+**

**Well, that's it. Please Review...? ^-^**


End file.
